An electric toothbrush with a drive mechanism comprising gearwheels is known for example from DE 39 37 854 A1. The drive mechanism converts a continuous rotary movement of the drive shaft of an electric motor into a reciprocating pivoting of a driven shaft. EP 0 850 027 B1 and EP 1 357 854 B1 disclose further drive mechanisms with gearwheels wherein the mechanisms further generate an additional pivoting of the drive shaft about a swiveling axis. The use of gearwheels may contribute to increased sound emissions.
US 2006/0101598 A1 discloses an electric toothbrush with a scotch yoke mechanism converting a continuous rotary movement of the drive shaft of an electric motor into a reciprocating longitudinal displacement of a driven shaft.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,576 describes an electric toothbrush comprising a housing, an electric motor with a drive shaft having a first rotary axis and a drive pin connected to the drive shaft eccentrically with respect to the rotary axis, and a driven shaft having a second rotary axis and mounted in the housing for performing a pivoting about the second rotary axis. The driven shaft is indirectly coupled to the drive pin by a gear mechanism converting a rotary motion of the drive shaft into a reciprocating pivoting of the driven shaft. The gear mechanism comprises an elastically deformable transmission member.
WO 2006/130643 A2 discloses an electrically driven apparatus for applying a cosmetic comprising a mechanism for converting a rotary motion of a drive shaft into a reciprocating pivoting motion of a driven shaft about its longitudinal axis. The mechanism comprises a rod with a longitudinal slot receiving an eccentrically arranged pin. The rod is connected to the driven shaft by means of a further rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,821 and EP 0 110 327 A2 disclose electrically driven toothbrushes comprising a scotch yoke mechanism for converting a rotary motion of a drive shaft into a reciprocating pivoting motion of a driven shaft about its longitudinal axis.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an electrically driven device with reduced sound emissions. It is a further object to provide a less complex electrically driven device with a reduced number of component parts.